Une étreinte pour un malade
by Xenay
Summary: OS. Natsu x Grey. Natsu s'ennuie à la guide, Grey n'étant pas là. Les filles lui conseillent de se rendre chez le brun. Mon premier écrit, j'ai bien galéré pour le publier! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!


Bonjour à tous! Je fais mon arrivée sur le site! Je me suis bataillé pour la mise en page (et le tactile de mon ordi beuguant, c'était vraiment galère!). Je ne sais pas encore ce que cela va donner. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même!

 **Pairing** : Natsu x Grey

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima!

* * *

Natsu grogna. Encore. Il était déjà presque 13h00 et toujours aucun signe du mage de glace.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche c'glaçon ! Il a peur de se prendre une raclée ou quoi ! »_

Le dragon slayer de feu ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement à cette pensée. Bien sûr que non, Grey n'avait pas peur et il le savait bien. Seulement, Natsu s'inquiétait de ne pas voir son rival arriver.

Le mage de feu grogna à nouveau.

 **-Que se passe-t-il Natsu ? Je te vois soupirer et grogner depuis tout à l'heure.**

 **-Rien Mira. C'est juste que je m'ennuie.**

 **-Oh je vois. Grey n'est pas là et comme tu ne peux pas te passer de lui, tu ne vois rien que tu puisses faire sans être à ses côtés !**

 **-Non mais ça va pas Mira !** _rétorqua-t-il les joues rougies_

 **-C'est tellement beau l'amour !** _fit la mage, totalement plongée dans son monde_

Natsu se figea. Lui et le frigo sur patte ? Amoureux ? C'était définitif, Mirajane avait complètement péter un câble.

 **-Si tu es si inquiet de ne peux le voir, va donc chez lui.** _Intervint Erza_

 **-Et puis quoi encore ?** _bougonna Natsu_

 **-J'ai dis : « Va chez lui ». Tu as quelque chose à rajouter Natsu ?** _demanda la mage aux armures d'un regard et d'une voix sans appel_

 **-J'y vais de ce pas Erza !**

* * *

Natsu couru donc jusqu'à chez le mage de glace. Et comme on ne change pas ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, il entra par la fenêtre.

 **-Hey Grey ! Ramènes-toi face de-**

Il coupa sa phrase en voyant une masse emmitouflée dans les draps.

 **-Grey ?**

Doucement, il se rapprocha du lit et souleva la couette. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il le vit. Devant lui, Grey était recroquevillé sur lui-même, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, les joues rouges et le corps légèrement suant. Il semblait aussi avoir un peu de mal à respirer convenablement.

 **-Grey** … souffla Natsu en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Délicatement, il posa sa main sur le front du brun.

 _« Il est bouillant »_

Le rose soupira, inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami malade et ça lui convenait très bien. Mais voir Grey dans une telle position de faiblesse lui embrouillait l'esprit et ses joues se mirent à chauffer sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de son ami où il récupéra une bassine et un gant. Il remplit le récipient d'eau froide et retourna auprès du malade. Il mouilla le gant et le posa sur son front. Grey fonça des sourcils et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

 **-Na… Natsu ?**

Sa voix cassée provoqua un frisson au dragon slayer.

 **-Reposes-toi Grey. Je veille sur toi**. _fit-il d'une voix incroyablement douce, l'étonnant lui-même_

Le brun sourit faiblement et se rendormit. Natsu veilla sur lui toute la journée et s'endormit au bord du lit dans la soirée.

* * *

Lorsque Grey se réveilla le lendemain, il avait mal à la tête et avait l'impression qu'un incendie avait lieu dans sa gorge. Quand il se redressa, quelque chose de légèrement humide tomba sur son torse.

 _« Qu'est-ce que- ? »_

Son regard se posa sur une touffe de cheveux roses. Il se rapprocha et vit qu'il s'agissait bien de Natsu. Les souvenirs de la journée de la vielle lui revinrent et son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il se remémora le regard et l'attention de son meilleur ami sur lui.

Les jambes encore tremblantes, il se leva et se dirigea dans sa cuisine boire un verre d'eau qui lui fit un bien fou. Il se fit couler également du café et en prépara un pour son ami.

 **-Grey ? T'es où ?** _entendit-il_

 **-Dans la cuisine Natsu !** _cria-t-il à son tour_

Le bruit des pas lui apprirent l'arrivée du dragon slayer dans la pièce. Il sentit un torse contre son dos, une odeur épicée et envoûtante ainsi qu'une main douce et chaude se posa sur son front, le surprenant.

 **-Ta fièvre a baissé. Tant mieux.**

Le souffle chaud de Natsu contre sa nuque le fit légèrement frissonner et il rougit de plus belle. Des joues rouges. Un cœur qui s'emballe. Un estomac qui se tord.

 _« Non. Je ne peux tout de même pas… Surtout de lui. C'est Natsu quand même ! »_

De son côté, ce dernier n'en menait pas large. Il se shootait à l'odeur de menthe fraîche de son ami et ne se gêna pas pour le prendre dans ses bras. Grey, surprit, laissa échapper la tasse entre ses mains qui s'écrasa en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol.

 **-Putain Natsu ! Faut que je ramasse maintenant** ! _le brun commença à se dégager des bras de ce dernier_

 **-Non !** _il resserra son étreinte_ **. On s'en occupera plus tard. Je veux juste… Je veux juste profiter de cet instant avec toi.**

C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux rivaux et meilleurs amis de toujours restèrent dans cette position, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre jusqu'à ce que Grey se retourne vers son ami. Ami qui, prit d'une envie qu'il ne sut expliquer, embrassa le brun. Le mage de glace se figea. Les lèvres douces de Natsu étaient posées sur les siennes. Elles se caressaient. Natsu l'embrassait lui ! Inactif à cause de la surprise, Grey commença à mouvoir également ses lèvres. Une synchronisation parfaite se fit rapidement entre elles et bientôt Natsu en demanda plus, ce que Grey lui céda. La langue chaude du dragon slayer vint rejoindre celle fraîche du mage de glace, ainsi commença un ballet endiablé et doux à la fois. Aucun des deux ne cherchait à dominer l'autre. A bout de souffle et à contre cœur, ils se séparèrent, reprenant ainsi leur respiration. Les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, ils se comprirent. Natsu prit délicatement la main de son plus qu'ami à présent et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

* * *

Erza ouvrit la porte sans difficulté et entra dans l'appartement silencieux. Elle vérifia chaque pièce et finit par la chambre. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et sourit tendrement au spectacle devant ses yeux. Natsu enlaçait Grey d'une étreinte protectrice et celui-ci avait la tête délicatement posée sur le torse de son… _amant_ ? Tous les deux avaient le sourire aux lèvres et semblaient détendus.

 _« Tu avais raison Mira, c'est beau l'amour. »_

* * *

Voici donc mon premier OS! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions!


End file.
